I'll Take My Chances
by Thirteen-and-OhYeahh
Summary: After the marriage between Spock and Nyota, Kirk is left with no communicatons officer and no first officer. What happened when Andrea Sheppard comes aboard? KirkOC


**Title: **I'll Take My Chances

**Summary: After the marriage between Spock and Nyota, Kirk is left with no communicatons officer and no first officer. Finding a communications officer was easy, but finding a first officer was a whole other story. So what if Commander Andrea Sheppard comes aboard? Kirk/OC with a side of Spock/Nyota**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. We only own the OC...who is named Andrea.

**Warnings:** We have an OC/MarySue in this story. If you do not like do not read. Simple as that.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The silence in the church was defining as the crowd waited for the final words that would combine the fate of the two people in front of them.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Spock and Nyota are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Spock and Nyota have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

The pastor smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

The small crowd that were present for the wonderful ceremony applauded as Spock, in an un-Vulcan move, swept Nyota off her feet and kissed her. As they were kissing, the pastor spoke to crowd.

"May I present Lord and Lady Spock of Vulcan."

The newly married couple pulled away from each other. Spock, although he did not smile, his eyes shone with the love he felt for his mate and now wife, "I love you, (1)t'hy'la"

Nyota grinned as tears leaked from her eyes, "Love you too, Spock."

The wedding flowed easily into the reception party; Nyota's mom and aunt had planned it perfectly. The sun had already set and the full moon shone brightly overhead; the ceremony was timed perfectly to match their theme "Midnight Sun". The moon and stars above shown down on them, making the moon flowers glow in its light. There were another thousand flowers inside; ranging from moonflowers scattered on the table to a whole vine of them decorating the entrance. A large tapestry painted of a full moon rising above trees. It was beautiful.

Things slowed down as the other guest relaxed under the gaze of the stars shining through the glass roof. On the longer of the tables that held the bride and groom, James T. Kirk stood up and clinked a knife on his glass. The crowd hushed and watched him, waiting for what he was going to say.

(2) "Duty. A Starfleet Captain's life is filled with solemn duty. I have commended men in battle, I have negotiated peace treated with implacable species, I have represented the Federation in first contact with three new alien species. But nothing compares with my solemn duty today…as best man.

"Now, I know on an occasion such as this, it is expected that I be gracious and fulsome in my praise on this wonders of this blessed union." Kirk paused and turned to the newly weds and playfully glared. "But have you two considered what you were doing to me!? Of course you're happy, but what about my needs?" The crowed laughed and by the smile in Spock's eye, he knew his former Captain was joking.

Kirk winked before continuing, "This is all a damned inconvenience. I mean while you two are happily settling in on Earth, I will be training my new first officer and communications officer. But seriously. Spock, Nyota, there is still time to reconsider, yes?"

The couple looked at each other as they were - most likely - talking to each other through the bond they shared, and then looked at Kirk, "No."

Kirk laughed, "No? Oh very well." He saluted with wine glass towards Spock. "Spock, you have been my trusted right arm for this short year."

"Nyota. Although you have been a thorn in my side concerning proper communications," Nyota glared at him and he smiled. "You are my guide. You are my family."

He turned so he could address everyone, "And in best tradition, I wish you both clear horizons. To the bride and groom."

"Too the bride and groom!"

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, was frustrated. Why was he frustrated? It was very simple: he could not find a replacement for his first officer.

Find a communications officer had been simpler. Of all the twenty-three he was given, Kirk had chosen Commander Aki Kimura, a fellow classmate and great-grandson of the famous Hoshi Sato. But finding a first officer was a whole other story.

Maybe in any other situation, he would have promoted one of his officers to first officer, but they fit their positions. So here he was, at 0100 hours in his home on Earth, looking for a new officer. He had been given 385 different profiles for 385 different candidates, and not one was what he wanted. Sure they were all qualified - some more than others - but he wanted someone with more drive, more personality, more…life.

The clatter in the bar was loud, even for a normal human. Glasses were being pounded on the table, dishes being passed around, men talking about the latest football game and drinking beer. Jim smiled; just the way he liked it. At the age of twenty-five he was the Captain of his own ship, but damn was he frustrated. He was frustrated with finding a new officer, frustrated with the council, hell he was frustrated with Spock! Ok, so he wasn't, but he had to vent his anger on something. He liked Spock, he really did, but sometimes that man just got on his nerves.

"What do you want?"

Jim blinked before he realized his feet had automatically taken him to the bar. He sighed and slumped down on the high stool seat; "Something strong."

The bartender nodded and slipped off to get the drink, which he quickly brought back. Without even thinking, Jim gulped the shot down and immediately swore, "What the hell was that?"

The bartender smirked, "Andorian ale, the strongest stuff we have."

"Most humans can barely stand a shot of Andorian ale."

Jim swerved in his chair with a witty remark but stopped short. The women, who could have not been no older than him, was beautiful. Her light brown hair held curls that rivaled professionals, her brown eyes shone with intelligence and curiosity. And - Jim let his eyes travel down - she had nice curves in all the right places.

She was dressed in a Starfleet Commanders uniform, which wasn't the reason why Jim raised his eyebrow in curiosity. What did was the fact was the uniform was torn and covered in blood. Her hair had been mused, and she had a cut on her lip.

"What happened to you?"

The women scowled, "Klingons."

Jim nodded, "Says it all." It did. Klingons were a proud, and violent race to which the Federation was at peace with.

The women nodded and slid into the seat beside him, "Names Andrea."

"Jim. Can I get you something?"

Andrea shook her head and waved down the bartender, "Bert! Need a 3001 and another shot of Andorian."

"3001?"

Andrea nodded and smiled, "It's and old earth drink. Combine blue curacao, vodka, tonic water, and splash of lime juice. Fill with sprite, and add pineapple slice and ice cubes."

The bartender, now Jim knew as Bert, set the glasses down in front of them. Jim shot his down and looked at Andrea, "What ship do you belong to?" He asked, pointing to her uniform.

She scowled and took a long sip of her drink, "None. I was supposed to be assigned to the Saint Adams, but they are just doing reconnaissance."

Jim winced, "Ouch."

Andrea nodded, "Defiantly, so now I'm stuck on Earth waiting for a better place."

Jim grinned and scooted foreword in his seat, "Why don't you join me?"

She looked him up and down before raising an eyebrow, "_Your_ in the Starfleet?"

Jim's grin widened and he held out his hand, "Captain James T. Kirk at your service."

Andrea's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "You're Captain Kirk?" Jim nodded. "I never expected him to be so..."

"Handsome? Intelligent?"

"_Young_."

Jim frowned, "You don't believe me do you?"

Andrea shook her head, "There is no way you're him."

Jim smirked, "Fine. Terran Space dock, Enterprise ready room, 0900 tomorrow." He winked and left the bar, leaving one stunned officer behind.

* * *

(1) T'hy'la - Vulcan for beloved or soul-mate

(2) Lovely speech made by Jean-Luc Picard in Startrek: Nemesis. I edited it for the purpose of this story. I do not own it no matter how it's worded.


End file.
